Dans ses cordes
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Victoire l'aimait, elle le voulait. Cependant tout lui avouer briserait leur bonheur, elle ne le pouvait pas. Alors elle se sacrifierait; pour lui, pour leur amitié. Ça, elle le pouvait. C'était dans ses cordes.


_Réponse au concours "Quatre maisons, faites votre choix!" : _Chaque maison représente des qualités, et ses membres possèdent donc des traits de caractères qui leur sont propres. Pour ce concours, vous devrez écrire un OS, d'au minimum 800 mots. Il n'y a pas de maximum, mais si vous pouviez essayer de ne pas écrire plus de 9000 mots, ce serait gentil. De quoi doit traiter votre texte ? Vous devez simplement choisir un élève, durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, en mettant en scène un trait de caractère représentatif de sa maison. Il peut appartenir à n'importe quelle génération, et peut être un personnage inventé. La seule contrainte est que cela se déroule pendant sa scolarité, et vivre une situation qui illustre un ou plusieurs traits de caractères propres à sa maison.

Note de l'auteur:

Merci à **Saam **d'amour pour ses corrections, ses remarques à la con et pas à la con, et pour tout quoi.

* * *

_Dans ses cordes_

Assise au coin du feu à même le sol, Victoire avait étalé devant elle ses livres de cours ainsi que quelques parchemins. Elle suçotait distraitement sa plume d'aigle et fixait avec légèrement trop d'attention Teddy Lupin, assis sur le canapé. Il venait assez souvent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor bien qu'il ne soit pas de cette maison, puisque son meilleur ami, Mike, en était un élève.

En temps normal, les préfets ou autres élèves auraient rapporté le non-respect du règlement mais Teddy était quelqu'un d'assez apprécié et parvenait à mettre les gens de son côté facilement. De toute manière, ce n'était certainement pas Victoire qui irait se plaindre auprès du professeur Bullow, directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

D'une part parce que Teddy était un ami proche de la famille qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite, d'autre part car ils étaient tout de même meilleurs amis et enfin, parce qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'il ne le fallait et appréciait pouvoir le regarder à son aise. Evidemment, elle n'était pas très discrète et le regard appuyé de sa petite amie se ferait bientôt sentir. Néanmoins, en attendant, Victoire en profitait.

L'espace de quelques instants, il n'y avait que Teddy, elle et le feu de cheminé crépitant dans son dos. Puis, soudainement sa bulle parfaite explosa la belle Angeline se pencha pour embrasser son copain lorsqu'un cri retentit. Une grande main s'abattit sur elle et tira Victoire loin du feu, Elle ferma les yeux, sentit sa tête tourner et apprécia le bras qui l'aida à tenir sur ses deux pieds. La Weasley ouvrit finalement les yeux et tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Devant elle, Teddy et Mike, agenouillés, la fixaient avec attention. Victoire rougit de se savoir dévisagée puis balbutia :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le parchemin que tu tenais s'est enflammé, répondit le Métamorphomage en souriant gentiment.

Victoire écarquilla les yeux et leva brusquement la main. Elle n'avait qu'une légère trace de brûlures sur l'index.

- Comment… ? commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre et de secouer la tête. Peu importait le comment de l'histoire, il lui fallait tout d'abord remercier les deux garçons.

Elle se releva, Teddy et Mike à sa suite et avec un sourire gêné, murmura :

- Merci beaucoup…

- Ce n'est rien ! s'exclama aussitôt Mike en riant.

Teddy ajouta alors, avec un petit clin d'œil à son attention :

- Fais attention la prochaine fois, on ne sera pas toujours là pour t'empêcher de mettre le feu !

Victoire sourit, secoua la tête et rassura son ami avant qu'il ne se retourne vers sa petite copine. Il la prit dans ses bras, la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui embrassa le cou. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'effrita et ne fut bientôt plus qu'un rictus figé sur ses lèvres. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, sa bulle où il n'y avait que Teddy et elle avait définitivement explosée et la réalité la rattrapait de plein fouet. C'était douloureux d'affronter ainsi, tous les jours, l'homme qu'on aimait sans pouvoir l'embrasser, sans pouvoir lui dire qu'on l'appréciait. C'était douloureux, et Victoire n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait assez de n'être qu'une amie, de ne pas être la fille sur ses genoux. Elle voulait plus. Cependant, vouloir ne suffisait pas et Victoire demeurait sa meilleure amie, celle qui sourit de le savoir heureux.

Elle détourna le regard, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier et croisa au passage celui de Mike. Elle tressaillit en voyant une once de compassion briller au fond de ses prunelles. _Se pourrait-il qu'il…_ Les traits de Victoire se durcirent et elle cligna précipitamment des paupières, chassant la moindre larme. Elle refusait que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. Elle devait être forte, être courageuse. Elle devait apprendre à supporter la douleur, à accepter que le bonheur de Teddy soit avec une autre qu'elle. Elle devait arrêter de pleurer, passer à autre chose, arrêter de le dévisager en silence. Il lui fallait être courageuse. Elle était une Gryffondor, après tout. C'était dans ses cordes.

Ainsi, l'air de rien, Victoire fit fleurir un joli sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, celui-là qui trompe tout le monde et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Teddy et ses amis. Elle engagea la conversation avec eux, parvint à rester souriante face à Angéline et agit naturellement. Comme si elle ne ressentait rien, comme si elle ne se sentait pas étrange, complètement chamboulée, quand son regard croisait celui de Teddy. Elle faisait semblant, pour lui, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'histoire, pour que leur amitié dure longtemps. Elle était forte, Victoire, cette fois-là.

Pourtant, malgré cette fausse assurance, ce faux sourire, elle n'avait su tromper Teddy. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Alors quelque temps après, il prétendit vouloir se promener dans le parc et demanda à Victoire de l'accompagner. Elle grimaça discrètement, fit un vague geste vers Angéline puis soupira et suivit son ami.

Ils étaient dehors depuis une dizaine de minutes. Ils marchaient, erraient plutôt, dans le parc, en silence. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Le vent était glacial, bien qu'il ne pleuve pas et Victoire frissonnait de temps à autre. Finalement, Teddy retira sa veste et la lui passa autour des épaules. La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête vers lui et secoua la tête, commençant :

- Teddy, non, reprend…

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas froid, l'interrompit son ami. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce dont je veux parler.

- Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? s'enquit Victoire en continuant d'avancer, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Toi. Moi, aussi, peut-être. Mais toi principalement.

- Moi ? feignit-elle.

- Oui, toi. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas bien ? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas de croiser mon regard ? Ai-je fait quelque chose, Victoire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La Weasley baissa la tête et la secoua lentement.

- Ce n'est rien Teddy, vraiment. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu t'inquiètes. Arrêtes de t'en faire pour si peu, tu veux ?

-Victoire ne mens pas, menaça le Métamorphomage.

Elle sourit lentement et articula :

- Je vais bien.

Puis elle détourna la tête et reprit sa promenade. Elle ne savait réellement si elle allait bien. Elle savait juste que, pour ne pas aller vraiment mal, elle ne devait rien dire à Teddy. En faisant ainsi, Victoire lui mentait, mais au fond, elle se disait que c'était peut-être une des formes du courage être capable de mentir aux personnes qui nous sont le plus chères pour conserver leur bonheur tout en préservant le notre.

Ce jour-là, Victoire fut courageuse. Elle le fut de nombreuses fois par la suite, tenant bon devant Teddy, son Angéline et son bonheur qu'il affichait partout. Elle prouva ceci à de nombreuses reprises, qu'elle pouvait être courageuse. Que c'était dans ses cordes. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, non ?

* * *

Note:

Voilà...J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une 'tite review pour donner du courage à Little Victoire?


End file.
